powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tommy Oliver (Psychic-Echo Version)
}|height=260|width=260|position=center}} |label= Green Ranger (I) |label2= White Ranger |label3= White Ninja Ranger |label4= Zeo Ranger V - Red |label5= Red Turbo Ranger (I) |label6= Black Dino Ranger |gender=Male |season=Mighty Morphin Zeo Turbo Dino Thunder Aether |color=Green-White-Red-Black |shadeofcolor=Black |homeworld=Earth |firstepisode= |lastepisode= |casts=Jason David Frank |numberofepisodes = |complex = }} Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Oliver, is the former Green Ranger, White Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, and first Red Turbo Ranger, and Black Dino Thunder Ranger. He holds his doctorate in Archeology and is currently the Head Director of the Hexagon Division of the United Alliance of Heroes, stationed in Reefside California. He is husband of Katherine Hillard, and has a son named J.J. Oliver, and a daughter named Diana. Character History United Alliance Member Shortly after retiring from Ranger activity for the first time, Tommy went on to college to pursue his doctorate in Paleontology; Tommy was approached by the United Alliance of Heroes through his work with Organizations such as Lightspeed Rescue which had been connected with the United Alliance. The Alliance helped him begin his research into the power of the Dino Gems and development of the Dino Thunder Powers. After the events of Dino Thunder; the United Alliance established the Hexagon Division in Reefside; appointing Tommy as the head Director, and Haley Ziktor as the Assistant Director. He would eventually become the mentor of Micah McKenzie, and Matt Grey. Power Rangers: Aether Disappearance In 2025; Tommy received a message from his friend and teammate Adam Park; telling him about the whereabouts of the missing Zeo Rangers (whom had gone missing during the last 10 years); he told Tommy they were being held them captive in an old cavern hidden in Angel Grove woods, telling Tommy if he wanted to rescue his friends he'd show up. However, when Tommy went to investigate, he encountered Rocky DeSantos who also appeared to have gotten the same letter from Adam. they were ambushed by Noh and a handful of Metalliwisp soldiers, and taken prisoner, with the intent of having the Zeo Ranger Powers drained and having his soul taken, to eventually be used a Noh's army to exact his revenge on Briezora---and to fight against the Aether Rangers. Zeo Ranger Rescue After receiving word from Trey of Triforia in regards to the location of the missing Zeo Rangers, the Aether Rangers join forces with other Rangers and former Rangers to launch a rescue mission to save the Zeo Rangers and put an end to General Noh's plan. Liam McKenzie and Ryo Matsubara are joined by Jason Lee Scott (Psychic-Echo Version) on the rescue mission to rescue Tommy. When they arrive they find a challenge awaiting them in the form of the Cybershade: Phoenix-Wing. A powerful Cybershade created from Tommy's soul. Through both Ryo and Liam's Aether Crystals having a reaction to the Zeo Crystal, they are able to destroy the Cybershade and return Tommy's soul to him. After the Zeo Rangers have been rescued, Tommy stays with the Alpha Alliance, through resuming his position as the Director of the Hexagon division of the United Alliance. Ranger Powers As shown in the series, Tommy has access to his previous ranger forms through the use of a Master Morpher. He shares the use of the Turbo powers with T.J. Green Ranger The Green Ranger's Powers were temporarily lost while Tommy used the White Ranger Powers. However sometime prior to the Legendary Battle of 2014, Tommy regained use of the Green Ranger Power. 'Zords' *Dragonzord 'Arsenal' *Wrist Communicator (Green) *Power Morpher + Dragon Power Coin *Dragon Dagger *Dragon Shield White Ranger 'Zords' *Tigerzord *White Ninja Falconzord *White Shogunzord 'Arsenal' *Wrist Communicator (White) *Power Morpher + Tiger Power Coin► Falcon Ninja Coin *Saba *White Shark Cycle *Ninja Ranger Abilities ** Replacement - replaces the user with their Ninja Uniform to escape attack. **Flash Step - ability to move fast and jump high. **Burrowing - ability to disappear under the ground, allowing them to surprise attack the enemy. **Merging - merge with objects by disappearing into a "Warp Space" allows the user to hide within the object. **Energy Projection- Release blasts of Energy to attack enemies. **Cloning - Creates a double of the user. **Smoke Screen - creates a brief blast of fire and smoke, to allow for escape or distraction of enemies. **Giant Size - user grows to Giant sized temporarily. **Mind Control - allows user to generate mesmerizing waves to control the actions of their enemy temporarily. *Metallic Armor Zeo Ranger V (In a possible future, the Power of Zeo Ranger V, could be inherited by Tommy's Grandson Blair Oliver.) 'Zords' *Zeo Zord 5 *Red Battlezord *Super Zeozord 5 'Arsenal' *Wrist Communicator (Red) *Zeonizer + Red Zeo Sub-Crystal *Zeo Laser Blade *Zeo Laser Pistol *Zeo Power Sword *Zeo Jet Cycle V *Defender Wheel Red Turbo Ranger Tommy transferred this Power to T.J. Johnson, before his first retirement. T.J. would later go on to become the Blue Space Ranger. The Turbo Powers would be destroyed during Divatox's raid on the Command Center. Shortly before the Legendary battle of 2014; the powers were restored. Tommy still has access to these powers through the Master Morpher. He shares access to these powers with T.J. 'Zords' *Red Lightning 'Arsenal' *Wrist Communicator (Red) *Turbo Morpher + Turbo Key *Auto Blaster *Turbo Blade *Turbo Navigator *Turbo Lightning Sword *Turbo Cart Black Dino Thunder Ranger 'Zords' *Brachiozord *Cephalazord *Dimetrozord *Stegozord *Parasaurzord *Ankylozord 'Arsenal' *Brachio Morpher + Black Dino Gem *Brachio Staff *Super Dino Mode *Raptor Rider *Dino ATV *Invisibility - Civilian Power given by the Black Dino Gem. Family *Katherine Hillard- Wife *J.J. Oliver- Son **Amy Vale - Daughter-in-Law (Future) **Blair Oliver & Gavin Oliver - Grandsons (Future) *Diana Oliver - Daughter *David Trueheart - Brother Trivia *Tommy was originally going to appear in the first chapter; whenever the Alpha Alliance Agents are being overtaken by the Genjester Cybershade, and are calling for backup. However, the author decided against having him appear early in the story; in fear his presence in the story might end up overshadowing the Aether Rangers and end up shifting the focus away from them---as he would have ended up being a regularly appearing character. Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Psychic-Echo Category:PR Allies Category:Allies Category:Red Ranger Category:Black Ranger Category:White Ranger